bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Hopkins
James "Jimmy" Hopkins is the fifteen year old protagonist of Bully.The Bullworth Academy's newest student. Jimmy begins the game trying to attend Bullworth in peace, but is continually harrassed, and bullied. However, when Jimmy is pushed, he pushes back, usually harder, and in this way, he works his way to the top of all the cliques at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Gerry Rosenthal Character Description Jimmy is a smaller than average, but stocky student, with a ginger buzzcut and freckles on his cheeks. He wears a gold stud earring in his ear. His default attire is old jeans and a plain brown jacket over a white shirt. His school uniform consists of a blue Bullworth sweater vest over a white shirt, with tanned brown school slacks, and white sneakers. It should be noted that Jimmy can obtain a wide variety of clothes and haircuts. Very early screenshots showed Jimmy as slightly uglier. He didn't have freckles, his nose was bigger, and his ears stuck out. Character Inspiration Jimmy was designed to be an 'everykid'. Lead Producer of Bully, Jeronimo Barerra, claimed that what he wanted to do with Bully was to recreate the state of being a kid, and to make it fun. . Parallels were also made between Jimmy and Holden Caulfield, the main character of The Catcher in the Rye. Jimmy and Holden share a background of being a difficult homelife and being thrown out of multiple private schools. Jimmy even uses Holden's favorite derogatory term, "phony", to describe his new stepfather.Jimmy:Mom, why did you marry that phony? Character history Jimmy is dumped at Bullworth Academy by his often remarried mother and his new stepfather, who Jimmy describes as a "rich old phony", whilst they go on a year long cruise. Jimmy had previously been expelled from seven schools for a variety of reasons (graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, disrespecting staff and, according to small talk, arson). Bullworth is Jimmy's last chance to avoid juvenile detention and, knowing Bullworth's reputation, he prepares for the worst. Characteristics .]] Jimmy is slightly undersized, however his tough childhood has granted him both a level of physical toughness, fighting skill (enabling him to hold his own against students larger and stronger than him) and a level of awareness that most of his peers at Bullworth don't have. Though he's aggressive and quick to fight, he's not truly malicious. As he states early on in the game, "I only give people what they have coming to them". To a large extent, Jimmy's personality within the game depends on the player controlling him. While his actions in the cutscenes are predetermined, Jimmy can deal with situations in different ways. For example, he can order other bullies to leave their victims alone, or he can bully the other kids himself. He can also pay off bullies to leave him alone, or start fights for no reason. During the course of the in-game missions he causes all the girls in the cliques (Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe) to like him. The only girls he goes on dates with are Pinky and Zoe. He can also kiss one boy per clique - Trent, Cornelius, Gord, Vance, Kirby and Duncan - but this doesn't come into play in the actual storyline. The only character Jimmy shows long term interest in, however, is Zoe. The end of the final mission closes with Zoe kissing Jimmy on the steps leading to the Academy. Jimmy could be bisexual as he can kiss certain boys from different clique's. In-game role Jimmy Hopkins is the protagonist of Bully, and is present in all missions and events. Quotes If the player remains idle *Who's the bigger jerk? Hattrick or Burton? *Shouldn't I be somewhere doing something? *Maybe I should write a letter to Mom. If he gives a gift to a girl *I've been thinking about you. *I thought you might liked these. Before kissing a girl *I think I'm in love. *You have nice lips. *Are those real? Can I check? *Nice lipglos. After completing a mission *And that's that! *Jimmy Hopkins delivers! *Ain't no stopping Jimmy Hopkins! *Hopkins coms through! *I should teach lessons or something! *Jimmy coms through again! Insulting *What're you looking at, punk? *Do you believe the crap you say? *Better run, weak sauce! Insulting girls *Don't play hard to get. You're not. *That's ok. Now that I've seen your face, I've changed my mind. *You probably got Mono anyway! Shoving *Move, jackass! *Just back off! *Move, BITCH! Bullying *It's the Bullworth way! *I call this the Hopkins Special! *It's because I hate you! Giving a swirlie *This is why you should never forget to flush! *Try not to swallow! *It's hair washing time! *Thirsty? Have a drink! Taunting an opponent who he just beat up *Give up on those dreams of becoming a boxer my friend! *You sorry now?! *Call me Hopkins! Jimmy Hopkins! After drinking soda *Liquid sugar is healthy, isn't it? *Can't go wrong with sugar and caffeine. *Taste the chemical goodness. Refreshing! *I could feel my teeth rotting already. *So refreshing! Others on Jimmy *Angie: I heard the Preppies are going to do something horrible to Jimmy, They're so rotten! *Angie: I heard Jimmy is sexually confused! *Tad: That weasel Jimmy is more than he seems. *Davis: Know who Jimmy Hopkins is? He thinks his really smart! But no! After falling off a bike *Get back up! *That sucked. *Maybe I should learn how to do this *I gotta stop spillin' *I'm begining to like this pain! *Careful Jimmy! Hopkins, Jimmy Hopkins, Jimmy